hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazies (2010)
The Crazies is a 2010 American horror film directed by Breck Eisner, with a screenplay by Scott Kosar and Ray Wright. The film is aremake of the 1973 film of the same name by George A. Romero, who is also an executive producer of the remake. The Crazies stars Timothy Olyphant and Radha Mitchell. The film takes place in the fictional town of Ogden Marsh, Pierce County,Iowa, "friendliest place on Earth," whose town water supply is accidentally infected with the "Trixie" virus. After an incubation period of 48 hours, this virus gradually transforms the mental state of the infected into that of cold, calculating, depraved, bloodthirsty killers, who then prey on family and neighbors alike. In the town of Ogden Marsh, Iowa, David Dutten (Timothy Olyphant), the local sheriff is enjoying a baseball game. His deputy, Russell Clank (Joe Anderson), spots Rory Hamill, a local resident, entering the outfield holding a shotgun, presumably drunk. David is forced to shoot and kill the unresponsive Rory when he begins to raise his weapon. David and his wife Judy (Radha Mitchell), the community doctor, begin to notice other town residents exhibiting bizarre behavior, including listlessness and repetitive speech. The next night, a local farmer burns his house down with his wife and son trapped inside, killing them. By the time firefighters and other townspeople arrive, he is found mowing his lawn while his house burns. While investigating the discovery of a pilot's body in a swamp, David and Russell discover a military aircraft submerged under the water, which David realizes has contaminated the drinking water and caused the town residents' odd behavior. Against the mayor's direct orders, he shuts off the town's water supply. Soon after, communication services are lost in town, and soldiers arrive to take all residents to quarantine at the high school. Everyone is examined for symptoms of infection. Judy does not pass the examination and is separated from David. She explains her fever is due to pregnancy, but is sedated anyway. She wakes strapped to a gurney as the perimeter of the facility is breached by the infected townspeople in an effort to escape. The military personnel evacuate, abandoning Judy and the other civilians. David is nearing evacuation, but escapes and rejoins Russell. They rescue Judy and her hospital assistant, Becca (Danielle Panabaker). David, Judy, Russell, and Becca make their way out of town on foot, unable to find a working vehicle. They encounter Becca's boyfriend, Scotty, when they pass through his farm. Soldiers raid the farm, shoot Scotty and his mother, and burn the bodies. They learn that the soldiers have been ordered to shoot all civilians who have potentially been exposed. The group repair an older patrol car being stored in David and Judy's garage, and are ambushed by the infected family of Rory. After a struggle, Russell shoots the infected multiple times, and then claims it was to ensure they were dead. This greatly disturbs Judy, who argues with David about Russell's state of mind. Once on the road, they are spotted by an attack helicopter and drive into a car wash for cover. The infected attack and kill Becca by hanging her as the car drives out, and the helicopter destroys the car as the rest of the group runs back to try to help Becca. On foot, Russell disables a passing government SUV with a police spike strip. The driver, presumably a government agent, reveals the cargo plane contained "Trixie," a "Rhabdoviridae prototype" biological weapon. It was en route to Texas to be destroyed by incineration when the plane crashed. Enraged, Russell shoots the driver and threatens Judy and David. When confronted about his behavior, Russell realizes he is infected and, after being disarmed, begs to go on with Judy and David. He later dies while distracting soldiers at a roadblock, so that Judy and David can sneak past. David and Judy arrive at a truck stop to search for a vehicle, discovering that the military have also executed those who were evacuated. Fending off three infected, they escape in a semi-truck. Ogden Marsh is destroyed in a massive explosion as they flee, and their truck flips in the passing shockwave. As the couple walk towards Cedar Rapids, a view from a military satellite highlights first the couple, then the city, and the words "Initiate containment protocol" appear, signifying a new containment attempt. In the credits, Bruce Aune, a real newscaster from KCRG-TV 9 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa reports that an explosion originating from the Dakon Pendrill chemical plant started a massive fire in Ogden Marsh. He says a perimeter has been set and civilians are not being allowed into the area. A Trixie-infected individual appears on camera just before the signal is lost.